Operation: PARIS
by Lexiroxification
Summary: Moon Base has ordered Sector V to take a mission in Paris. But this isn't really a mission, it's a vacation. What will happen? Will relationships be formed? Will secrets be revealed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**{I'm sorry I haven't been updating right now, it's just a lot going on right now...} **

**City of Love**

"Numbuh 1! Mission call!" Numbuh 5 hollared.

Another mission. It wasn't a surprise to the children of Sector V to have a mission at any moment of the day. Numbuh 1 immediatly stood up to his full posture as he heard his second in-command.

"Let's go team!" The leader screamed.

They all followed their leader to the control room. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 5 standing and waiting for him to show. Numbuh 1 pushed keys on the keyboard furiously to see what mission awaited them.

"Hello Sector V," Numbuh 65.3 snorted, "I have a special mission for you. You will be expanding your work, by that I mean other people will be there with you on this mission. The people will be: Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60. You will be traveling to Paris. We have been picking up strong ratings of people fainting from something called _DCANDFP05. _We don't know where the source is coming from, that's why we are putting you on the case. A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. will be picking you up tomorrow morning 9:00 p.m. sharp. Be ready," and the screen went black.

"Well then... I guess we're going to Paris." said Numbuh 1, not really sure why they were stationed in Paris.

"It seems peculiar that we would be in Paris, isn't that for Sector P to handle," Numbuh 5 asked.

"Who care's! I heard Paris has the best chilli dogs on the whole earth," Numbuh 2 grinned widely.

Numbuh 5 smacked her hat on his arm. Numbuh 2 let out a yelp and gave her a "what was that for" look.

"Let's go, we need a good night's rest since the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. will be picking us up late. You also might want to start packing too, so everything will be ready. Everyone can leave except Numbuh 5, I would like to speak with you in private," Numbuh 1 spoke.

Everyone left except for the one operative. She didn't know what was going to be said, but she felt like it would be explaining this whole Paris mission.

"This isn't really a mission Abigail, it's a vaction. Moon base ordered us to have one since we have reached the highest mission rate for the whole week. But it is also a test, to see who can complete the "mission" first. Yes, it doesn't sound proper, but I'm actually looking foward to it. I heard miracles could happen in Paris, maybe a good fourtune will come towards us, right?" said Numbuh 1.

"I guess..." Numbuh 5 replied, not knowing what to say.

"Be on your toes, I always count on you during a mission. That's why I put you in-command when I leave." Numbuh 1 said.

"I just have to ask this. Why Paris? Isn't it the city of love?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I completly forgot about that! Well we should get packing!" Numbuh 1 lied. He knew it was the city of love. He chose Paris because he wanted to admit his true feelings toward his comrade. Numbuh 5 exited the room very confused. She would find out every thing very soon.

**Tomorrow night 8:30 p.m. **

"Where tha crud is Numbah 3!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"Probably packing Rainbow Monkeys!" Numbuh 2 groaned.

"Lay off the girl, she's just bein' her..." Numbuh 5 whispered as she saw Numbuh 3 sashaying down the hallway.

"Hellloooo!" A bubbly Numbuh 3 spoke.

"What took ya so long! What the crud do you pack," Numbuh 4 asked slightly annoyed.

"Girly stuff duh silly," Numbuh 3 replied.

"Alright team, I can hear the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. approaching. I hope you all brought snacks for the night. Let's go." Numbuh 1 said.

They all followed Numbuh 1 outside into the chilly night. Everyone was shaking. Numbuh 4 noticed Numbuh 3 was shaking the most.

"Here Numbah 3..." said Numbuh 4 as he wrapped his orange jacket around her body.

"T-thanks..." Numbuh 3 replied to the act of kindness.

They all entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 5 almost tripped but Numbuh 1 caught her in his pale arms.

"T-thank you..." The gracious girl said.

"A-anytime..." Numbuh 1 replied.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck. It felt like a romantic movie scene. She started into his ocean blue eyes. They were like one of her precious caramels.

"C'mon you two!" Numbuh 4 called out.

Numbuh 1 helped Numbuh 5 up. They both walked inside and sat beside eachother. Numbuh 362 sat in the pilots chair.

"Greetings Sector V! It's great to have you here with us! Numbuh 2 fire up the-" Numbuh 362 said, but was soon cut off by a horrid voice.

"Your letting a _boy _drive?! He'll probably crash the whole entire vehicle! Ugh, boys sicken me!" Numbuh 86 screamed getting the attention of her slight crush.

"Whatever 86! Take a chill pill!" Numbuh 2 fired back.

"A chill pill?! Why I outa smack you until ya-"

"That's enough Fanny! Numbuh 2 start driving!" Numbuh 362 commanded.

"Hmph!" Numbuh 86 mumbled under her breath.

This was going to be a long trip.

**{Good for a start? R&R please!} **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh oh! Then the Rainbow Monkeys saved the Mona Lisa Rainbow Monkey painting from the evil gorilla! It was amazing," Numbuh 3 exclaimed. It was currently 12:26 and they were still on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. She was telling a story from the movie she watched, "Rainbow Monkeys Save the Mona Lisa Rainbow Monkey Painting!"

"Numbah 3! Ah am tired! Can we just sleep," Numbuh 4 groaned.

"But I was getting to the good part," Numbuh 3 whimpered.

"Where you be quiet..." Numbuh 2 mumbled under his breath.

"We should really go to sleep. It's awfully late. Besides we won't be ready for-" Numbuh 1 trailed off as he saw Numbuh 5 resting on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Yes Sector V, it is late. I really need some..." Numbuh 362 also trailed off when she fell onto Numbuh 60's shoulder. He looked down at her and secretly kissed her forehead. She was out like a light.

"Awe C'mon! This isn't fair! It isn't even late! You all are weak! Ugh, especially the boys of Sector..." Numbuh 86 also was one of the four that trailed off when she saw Numbuh 2 lay on her shoulder. For the first time in years, she didn't yell at a boy. She layed her lucious red hair on his head.

"Goodnight Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 yawned as she layed her head on his lap. He stroked midnight black hair as she slept. He was the last to fall asleep.

**Morning**

"W-wake up..." Numbuh 1 yawned.

Numbuh 1 was the first to wake up. Numbuh 5 must've shifted during the night because now she was on his chest. Numbuh 1 blushed at her. She looked very tired.

"N-numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said.

"What? Oh, good morning." It took a second for Numbuh 5 to realized she was on his chest. She immediatly sat up and blushed.

"Wake up team." Numbuh 1 yawned again.

Everyone moaned. Everyone finally sat up to their full posture.

"Are we in Paris yet?! Probably not because of these clown boys," Numbuh 86 annouced in her ususual tone, screaming.

"Ah can it 86, we're still tired from last nite," Numbuh 4 groaned.

"Course ya are. Boys digust me worst than adults do," Numbuh 86 fired back.

"Enough you two! Can we just have a quiet flight? Please!" Numbuh 362 commanded.

Everything was silent. Finally, peace. Think again.

"I can't take it! Boys like _him_ shouldn't even be in the KND," Numbuh 86 boasted, pointing at Numbuh 4 "Girls over rule boys! Besides, what does he have to offer to this organization? Failure," Numbuh 86 asked, still confused why boys were even in the KND.

"Excuase meh?! Why I outa smack you until you land in the effile tower and fall off," Numbuh 4 shouted, angered at the Decommissioning Leader.

"Mettre sur!" which in French mean't, bring it on.

"No! Numbuh 4 I order you to stop right now," Numbuh 1 screamed. Numbuh 86 acted like this all the time, so he was used to this. As for Numbuh 4, he wasn't always the calmest wild flower in the garden.

But he didn't listen. They both ran towards each other. Coming closer and closer.

"Wally stop please," Numbuh 3 pleaded.

"Kuki! But-" Numbuh 4 started to say, but was cut off.

"No But's Mr.! Tee Hee, but!" Numbuh 3 giggled at herself.

"Ah whateva," Numbuh 4 replied sitting down next to her.

It wasn't like Numbuh 4 to back down from a fight, especially with a girl like Numbuh 86. But he would do _anything _for his ultimate crush. She was the pedals to his rose, and the key to his heart.

"Thought so," Numbuh 86 snickered.

"Fanny, one more of those and we _will_ drop you off, into the ocean," Numbuh 362 screamed.

Numbuh 86 shivered at the words of the leader. She didn't dare to move a muscle.

"Can we all just hush up?! Numbuh 5 is trying to listen to her CD's!" Numbuh 5 asked annoyed.

Everyone was quiet. That was enough for today, even if it was morning. After 3 hours, they finally arrived to their destination, Paris!

Every one stepped out of the vehicle. The scenary was beautiful. They inhaled the scent of roses into their noses. This was going to be a great trip.

**{Let's just take Patton out, kay? XD sorry for late update i was having an issue with my computer.}**


End file.
